


Hot Mess

by literaryoblivion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 05, Reunions, Texas, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the mess that happens in Beacon Hills, Stiles texts Derek for catharsis not expecting a response. Only he gets one, and then ends up going to visit him. In Texas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> This is /sort of/ a fix-it fic, although you really don't have to have been watching/keeping up with canon. But if you're curious, this is post-Season 5, but really I promise, it's not important. Just know that S5 was a hot mess (hence the title) and it pissed me off, and in attempt to feel better, I wrote this.
> 
> Why Texas? Because I live here, and I like cowboy rancher Derek. Also it's desert-y and close to Mexico which is where I think we're supposed to assume Braeden and Derek went to track the Desert Wolf. So there.

_< This year was a hot mess._

_< It’s probably good you weren’t around. Although, it still would have been a hot mess if you were, but… at least you would have been here._

_< I kind of miss you._

_< Like a lot actually._

Stiles honestly doesn’t expect a response. He hasn’t really gotten one from Derek in a while, not since Braeden came back into town with the Desert Wolf trailing after her. Which for a mercenary, Braeden sucks at doing her job. That’s besides the point though. He texts Derek anyway because it’s more cathartic than anything even if no one responds. Derek’s probably changed his number or become a hermit caveman type that doesn’t use anything man-made.

_< I got stabbed in the chest with a shard of glass, you know. Okay so I landed on a shard of glass, whatever. It still hurt, and there was blood. _

__< It would make dealing with this disaster a lot easier for me if you were here._ But I get it. You’re being one with nature and taking a break and all that._

_< Although, I hope that’s not literal and you’re like buried somewhere and that’s why you’re not responding._

_< God, no wonder she didn’t say anything when she came back. Did your girlfriend leave you for dead somewhere in the desert????_

**> She’s not my girlfriend.**

Stiles stares at his phone in his hand in shock a little, unsure how to respond. He’s surprised he got a response at all, but even more that _that_  is what Derek chooses to respond to instead of all the other numerous texts Stiles has left.

_< She isn’t?_

**> No. Not since she left me for dead in the desert.**

_< ARE YOU SERIOUS???_

Of course now is when Derek chooses not to respond right away.

_< Derek, you better be kidding me right now, or I’m going after Braeden myself. Are you okay? Where are you???_

**> I’m fine. I was… mostly kidding.**

_< Kidding about which part?_

**> The dead part. She did leave me though. In a desert.**

_< Shit. Derek I’m sorry._

**> It happens. I… didn’t want what she wanted.**

Stiles hesitates to ask what, but decides he might as well now that it seems like Derek is pretty willing to open up over text now.

_< What was that?_

**> She wanted to go back to Beacon Hills. To keep chasing the Desert Wolf. To keep chasing whatever comes after that.**

_< Ah. You think you’ll ever come back here?_

**> I’d have to have a very good reason, but right now, no. I like where I am.**

_< And where’s that?_

**> Texas.**

**> I’m helping out on a ranch outside of El Paso. The owner is a werewolf, knew my grandparents and took me in.**

_< That sounds nice. Do you like it?_

**> Yeah. It’s quiet. But…**

_< But???_

**> It can get kind of lonely. Cell reception isn’t that great, and nearest civilized town is an hour’s drive.**

_< That why it took so long for you to respond?_

**> Yes. I’m in town now, parked near the closest cell tower.**

Stiles grins and feels his cheeks heat as he pictures Derek parked underneath a giant metal pole in some beat-up Chevy truck he probably borrowed from his rancher friend/employer. The thought that Derek is sitting there just so he can text Stiles instead of driving home, warms his heart.

**> I’d call, but calls usually cut out, but texts are okay.**

Stiles smiles wider, his chest aching with this steadily growing feeling for Derek. He realizes he still hasn’t responded back to Derek, and he starts typing only to erase what he has because he has an idea.

_< You know, I’ve never been to Texas… And spring break is in a couple weeks…_

**> Texas is pretty big. Lots of places to go and visit.**

_< Think I might like to start near El Paso though, maybe see a ranch?_

**> I think I’d like you to start there too.**

**> I do have Internet on the ranch. Email me your flight info and I can pick you up? D_Hale83@gmail.com**

_< Will do! I’m excited! :-)_

**> Me too. :) **

~

It takes him a couple days to convince his dad to let him go alone, and only after he confirms that Derek will be there and is okay with having Stiles there does the Sheriff finally agree to let Stiles spend his entire spring break in the middle of the desert in Texas.

Really, Stiles could care less that it’s the desert. He just cares that it’s with Derek.

He knows his dad knows he’s had feelings for Derek for quite some time now, but it’s been one of those things they’ve valiantly never mentioned or talked about with each other. He can tell that’s why his dad was so hesitant, that and it means Stiles using some of his college tuition money for the flight and spending money, but Stiles doesn’t care. 

He and his dad have already talked about him joining the force and entering the police academy, so the degree is more a technicality than anything. He can just go to the community college and get it there, which might be better in the long run anyway seeing how things go down in Beacon Hills.

Soon, he has his father’s blessing, the necessary funds, and his ticket, so he forwards the flight details to Derek, with a note about how he can’t wait and is excited to eat BBQ and oogle cowboys, and more importantly see and hug Derek.

The response back from Derek is delayed by a day, but he says he’s looking forward to seeing Stiles too because he’s missed him. He even adds he can’t wait to hug Stiles either, and it makes Stiles a little giddy.

~

After he lands and makes a quick pit stop to the restroom, Stiles heads to the luggage claim where Derek had said he’d be waiting for him. He looks around the people milling around the bag carousels, and as soon as he sees Derek, his heart almost stops.

Derek is standing, leaning against the wall close to the doors, and he looks like he walked straight off the cover of _American Cowboy._ He’s wearing a cowboy hat tilted down a little, denim button down shirt, rolled up at the sleeves, which only shows off his biceps. He’s wearing worn jeans that aren’t his usual skin-tight ones, but they are fitting enough to show off his thigh muscle flexing when he shifts his weight. He’s got freakin’ cowboy boots for crying out loud.

Stiles is too overcome with the image and of seeing Derek that he doesn’t think rationally and starts walking briskly (ok so he might be doing one of those cheesy jog/run to each other things, shut up he’s overwhelmed) to Derek. Before he’s even gotten a few steps closer, Derek has already spotted him in the crowd and is beaming at Stiles. He, unlike Stiles, does not run to him but stands up from the wall and waits.

And Stiles, because he’s already run to him and embarrassed himself in front of strangers by doing so, decides to go all in and drops his luggage at his feet and jumps into Derek’s arms. Derek of course easily catches him and squeezes him tight and buries his face in Stiles neck with a laugh.

Stiles laughs too and squeezes just as hard, and only after he’s caught his breath does he realize he has his legs wrapped around Derek’s waist, his arms around his neck, and that he’s being held up by Derek in a crowded airport. He has the thought he should probably let go, but Derek doesn’t seem to be wanting to let him, so he doesn’t fight it.

He leans back enough to look at Derek, who’s staring at him, his eyes bright.

“Well that was embarrassing,” Stiles says, absentmindedly playing with the hair on the nape of Derek’s neck. It’s a lot longer than he remembers it being. It’s hard to tell with the hat though.

Derek shrugs, well as much as he can with Stiles in his arms. “I liked it.”

Stiles bites his bottom lip. “Yeah? Not too cheesy?”

Derek shakes his head. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

“I… really want… Can I…” Derek’s face grows red, and the brim of his hat bumps Stiles’s forehead and when Derek turns his gaze to the side.

“Can you what?” Stiles asks, squeezing Derek’s neck to get his attention, his breath caught in his throat.

“Can I kiss you?”

Stiles bobs his head, and with the affirmation, Derek leans in and kisses Stiles, right there in front of everyone in the baggage claim area.

It’s awesome.

After a few moments, Derek pulls away and lets Stiles unwrap himself from his body to stand in front of him.

“Come on,” Derek says, as he picks up Stiles’s duffel bag and holds out his other hand for Stiles. “There’s this burger place I know you’re going to love.

Stiles grins, grabs his backpack and takes Derek’s hand and walks out with him excited to spend the rest of the week with Derek, and looking forward to more kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
